(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for winding an unvulcanized rubber sheet, and more particularly to a controller for winding an unvulcanized rubber sheet for use in molding tires or transmitting belts such as V belts, flat belts and serrated toothed belts.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, when an unvulcanized rubber sheet or an unvulcanized rubber sheet containing cloth, cords or short fibers (hereinafter referred to as an unvulcanized rubber sheet in general) is wound on a drum having a cylindrical outer periphery, an operator draws out the unvulcanized rubber sheet through a plyservicer to attach an end of the rubber sheet to the surface of the drum, rotates the drum a predetermined distance to wind the rubber sheet and then cuts the rubber sheet. Accordingly, there are drawbacks that much labor is required and the productivity and the quality thereof are greatly dependent on the skill of the operator.
In order to remove the drawbacks and improve the operation, there have been proposed many techniques such as a method for winding an unvulcanized rubber sheet previously cut in a predetermined length on a drum and a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 58-38144/83. However, in either case, since a drum having a constant peripheral length is used for a given period of time, it becomes necessary to change the setting condition such as the length of winding the rubber sheet on the drum when the peripheral length of the drum is varied. Accordingly, when the peripheral length of the drum is frequently changed as in the case when the length of the wound rubber sheet is to be used in the molding of a transmitting belt which is a product of various types but manufactured in a small quantity, the actual rate or efficiency of operation of the facilities and operators is remarkably reduced and the rate of occurrence of defective products due to mistakes in the various setting conditions is increased. The reference to setting conditions means those certain requirements in the way of operation which correspond to the specification of the product, for example, the product's type number, material number (Mn), its supply location P, length of winding, thickness (Mt) of rubber sheet, number (M) of wound layers and the drum number in use. These requirements are to be inputted and stored in a data processor as further discussed below.